sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Father Figure (Escapades)
Bismuth%27s_Labyrinth_2_(Escapades) Galena: Anything yet? Pardmara: Nothing… Galana: Damn... The monitor was displaying the news. The temple had a new tone to it. It wasn’t the normal friendly atmosphere that could be felt from the moment a gem walked in. It was a cold, serious feeling that could be felt from every room. Maybe it was the absence of Pyrochlore. She was such a happy go lucky gem. But she’s gone now… And so is Aquamarine, a gem who left a mark on everyone. Now, all that is left is Xanthus, Galena’s childhood friend, Padmaradschan, Aquamarine’s opposite, now left board with nothing to do now that his competitor is gone, Xa-Phia, the only one tougher than Galena, Antimony, who spend a lot of time outside talking to nobody, Hypersthene, Antimony’s previous partner who wants to become friends again but is too afraid, and Tashmarine, the gem who you could say is the reason Aquamarine is gone. All of them were in the front room with Strontium Titanate and Cubic Zirconia. Que Sera was in the back of the room finishing a call with Cuprite. He returned to the front of the room where the others were sitting. Strontium was standing, staring out of the window. Looking at the raining dusk sky. Cubic was standing Que Sera: I finished the call. Strontium: Did you see them in the background? Que Sera: Just barely. I can see what you are talking about. How could have I been so blind?! Strontium: It was just the heat of the moment. Galena: What’s going on? Strontium: Just wait until the others get here. Que Sera: And turn the monitor off! Padmara pushed the off button on the remote. Que Sera: Galena, is every one of your comrades accounted for? Galena: Yeah. Que Sera: You didn’t even look! Do a proper head count! Galena: Fine! Galena quickly counted the heads of everyone who was left of his team. They were all accounted for. Galena: See? There! Everyone’s here. Que Sera began walking towards Galena. He clenched his fist. Strontium: Que Sera… Que Sera stopped and turned around. Que Sera: I forgot. We’ve got someone that’s going to care of you for the mess you made. Galena: Who? Que Sera: Just wait and see. Five minutes passed without a single word from anyone. Que Sera: What’s taking them so long? Strontium: Warps slow down in bad weather. Que Sera: Can we go ahead and tell them? Strontium: Might as well. They both stood in front of everyone. Strontium: We know of the whereabouts of Aquamarine and Pyrochlore. Tashmarine and Galena stood up abruptly. Galena & Tashmarine: WHERE ARE THEY?! Que Sera: Calm down you two. Padmara: Are they captured?! Hypersthene: When can we see them again? Cubic: Calm down! Nobody is going to Earth. Strontium: That’s the first thing you say all this time we’ve been here. Cubic just looked at Strontium. Making sure he didn’t get the reaction he wanted. Cubic: Anyway, I think it’s pretty clear why they went to Earth. Earth has been an escape location for many gems in the past. Galena: So they’re just gone now? They win?! You could hear anger in his voice. Strontium: Well unfortunately they do. But this does reflect on your leadership skills, Galena. Galena: What?! Don’t blame me for all of this! Cubic: Galena, please. You’ve been way too forgiving with your team. You should have methods of taming them and getting them into line. This is embarrassing. Every other group like this hasn’t had issues as much as this one. Strontium: You’ve let us down. Galena: I- Que Sera stepped forward with purple fumes coming from his balled fists. Que Sera: Don’t make me remind you that you’re speaking to your creators. Galena sat down. A knock was heard at the door. Que Sera: Finally. Que Sera opened the door and in walked Rainbow Calsilica, and Glacies Mariæ. A third gem walked in. The gem was tall, with a skin color matching Galena. Galena jumped up from where he was sitting and sprinted for the stairs. The gem ran after him and tackled him. The gem was sitting on Galena’s back. Galena was squirming it get the gem off. Galena stopped moving when he felt the sharp edge of the blade of a scythe under his neck. Galena: What are you doing here?! ???: I’m here to put you in check. Galena: I already have! Please leave! ???: No! Remember what I told you before I left? Galena: Yes! Galena’s voice sounded like he was about to cry but was really irritated. The gem sitting on his back had an evil smile. ???: Say it out loud! Galena: You said that if you ever see me again and I’m not doing good then you would beat some sense into me in front of everyone! ???: Your services are no longer needed here, Cubic and Strontium, we can take it from here. Cubic: Alright then, Acerilla. Strontium, let’s be on our way. Cubic began to walk away. Strontium: Hold on. I want to see how these next few minutes play out. Cubic: Fine... Que Sera: Don’t you think that’s enough, Ace? Acerilla: I suppose so. Acerilla got off of Galena. Xa-Phia went to go comfort Galena. Que Sera, Rainbow Calsilica, Acerilla, and Glacies Mariæ all stood in the front of the room. Xa-Phia help stand Galena up in the back of the room. Rainbow Cal: I feel like this isn’t even the same temple as it was when we all stayed in it. Not only because of it being occupied by new gems but because of all the tomfoolery that has been happening in it! Xanthus: It’s all because of Galena. Galena: Shut it! Acerilla: Don’t get mad at him. He speaks the truth. All of the things that have been happening all reflect on you. Que Sera began receiving a call. He pulled out a small device that displayed a holographic screen. The face of Cuprite and his crew. Cuprite could be seen with a hand mark around his neck. Que Sera: Yes? What are you calling for? Cuprite: We couldn’t locate the Aquamarine or Pyrochlore, sir. We are on our way back. Que Sera looked over at Strontium Titanate who looked like he was about scream. Que Sera: Alright… Return to Homeworld and head to the base. Que Sera ended the call. Hypersthene: But Strontium said- Strontium: I know what I said! What I said is true! They must have made contact with Ane’la and he scared this off! This isn’t fair! This isn’t FAIR! THIS ISN’T FAIR! He kept repeating that and began banging on the walls. The hits could be felt throughout the temple. Gems standing had to grab something to keep from falling. Cubic: That’s enough! You and I are leaving this instant! Strontium: No! You let rebellious gems escape to another even more powerful rebellious gem! I hate you for this! Cubic: Strontium… Strontium: For thousands of years, you’ve let these gems slip up and act disobedient and not do a thing about it! I’m tired of it! Strontium started getting in Cubic’s face. Everyone else was wondering what was going to happen between the two. Strontium: Letting gems just escape and live on, mocking everything you and I created! Cubic: Strontium! Strontium: You’ve stripped me of my powers, put a ban on shattering gems, and let this human culture ‘freedom’ run ramped across the empire! You’re corrupted! Cubic’s fist glowed yellow and punched Strontium in his gut. Strontium didn’t have time to let out a yell. He was instantly sent to his gem. The punch shook every inch of the temple. Cubic had a single tear and was out of breath. He looked around and just saw everyone looking at him. Strontiums gem just laid on the ground. Cubic picked it up but didn’t bubble it. Instead, he held it in his hand and rubbed the diamond facet with his thumb. Cubic: Uh... There’s been a change of plans… Glacies Mariæ, Que Sera, and Rainbow Calsilica, you won’t be staying here. I trust that Acerilla will be able to do things on his own. Glacies Mariæ: If you say so… Let’s head out. The three walked towards the exit. Rainbow Calsilica rubbed the top of Tashmarine’s head before they left out. Strontium was the last to leave. Acerilla: Well, that certainly was a moment to never forget. Hypersthene: Mind telling us who you are? Acerilla: Who am I? You must not know your history. Xanthus: She’s filling in for Pyrochlore. Acerilla: Needless to say, I fought on the front lines of the rebellion. Just ask Galena, he was there watching me shatter all those gems. Galena cringed just of the thought. Xa-Phia was standing next to Galena and Acerilla didn’t really like that. Acerilla: Mind telling me why you’re standing so close to my little Calcite? Galena: I told you not to call me that! Acerilla: You beat me in a fight and I’ll consider calling you something different. Now let your friend standing next to you answer my question. Acerilla started walking to them with his arms behind his back. Xa-Phia: I’m his assistant. Acerilla: Assistant? I know what you really are to him. I saw you come to his comfort once I had him in my signature lock. Xa-Phia: That lock wasn’t that signature. But good for you for thinking that you had something going. Acerilla: Ooh! Edgy! Galena: Please don’t. Acerilla: No no! Let him talk the stuff, Galena. We’ll see if he can back it up later. Now, what type of gem are you anyway? Xanthus: He’s a sapphire. Acerilla: And a pink one at that! You must be a Xa-Phia! Those are the aggressive one’s aren’t they? Don’t worry, Galena won’t be much of a threat to you. Galena blushed and put his head down. Xa-Phia: You got the name right. Good for you. Acerilla: You know I could really use one of you for my prison. Your series is almost completely locked up. You’re the worst type of Sapphires to ever be made. Isn’t that right? Xa-Phia was growing more mad. Acerilla pinched his cheek but Xa-Phia swatted his hand off of his face. Acerilla laughed. Xa-Phia: Don’t touch me… Acerilla: Sorry. Sorry, I forgot you’re the aggressive kind. Xa-Phia: I’ll show you aggressive! Galena: Xa-Phia, don’t! It’s what he wants! Xa-Phia summoned his electric whip. Acerilla crossed his arms and laughed. He grabbed the whip and seemed immune to the electricity. Xa-Phia was stunned. Galena and Acerilla were the same gems but Galena had an effect of the electricity. Acerilla: This isn’t like when he was up against you in the tournament is it, Xa-Phia? I’m Immune! Acerilla summoned his scythe and sliced the whip. He pointed the end of it at Galena and Xa-Phia and shot a laser at the two. They didn’t have enough time react. They were both shot back and hit a wall. Acerilla: And don’t you two even think about forming an Arcanite against me. Phia and Galena both looked at each other in shock. Acerilla: Look at you. You can’t even control a small team like this, and you use to tell me as a small gemling that you wanted to run an army like I did. Not like this! Galena stood up and got into Acerilla’s face. Galena: Leave! Acerilla: Make me…! Galena: … Acerilla: Thought so. Nice step in the right direction in getting in my face. Xa-Phia: Then what will it take for you to leave? Acerilla: My little Calcite is gonna either A, challenge me in a fight and win, or B, show me all that it takes to lead a team. And by the looks of it, I might have to discipline all of you. He turned around and looked at everyone else. Tashmarine looked at Hypersthene and they both had concerned looks on their faces. Acerilla: That’s right, I’m here to stay. So that means that whoever is staying in my room needs to move. Galena: Nobody is staying in your room… Acerilla: I know. I knew that you wouldn’t have the guts to even touch my door. Now bed all of you. Padmaradschan: The sun hasn’t even set yet. Acerilla: You think I care? Get to bed. You’re all going to be working all day tomorrow. And I’m not going to deal with complaining. ~End~ Bismuth%27s_Labyrinth_2_(Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Tol Canon